Oreos and Pixie Stix
by LiL SeLpHiE 28
Summary: Selphie + Oreos + Pixie Stix = Trouble! R+R Please ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Oreos and pixie stix  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters,oreos or pixie stix! I've just simply borrowed them! ^-^;;  
  
  
It was a stormy day at Balamb Garden. Selphie snuggled aganist her blankets and rolled onto her side. She looked at her clock. "Oh no,it's 10:40...I'm late for class!" She quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom.She changed into her usual outfit and ran to class.  
  
By the time she reached Quistis' classroom,class was over. She sighed and decided to go get something to eat.The cafeteria was closed. "Great! Now what am I going to do?" She looked around and noticed a vending machine.She walked over to it and looked at what was inside.  
  
"Hmmm..let's see...oreos! yum!"  
  
She put some gil into the machine and pressed the button for oreos.She reached in and grabbed the oreos and looked into the machine again. "Hm..pixie stix? It's been awhile since I've had any of those in awhile."  
  
After she finished getting 8 bags of oreos and 10 bags of pixie stix,she walked back to her dorm munching on them.  
  
  
By the time she reached her dorm,she was extremely hyper.Having eaten 7 of the 8 bags of oreos and 8 of the pixie stix.  
  
"LALALALA!" She sang as she entered her dorm.She jumped onto her couch and began to eat the oreos and pixie stix again.   
  
"HMMMM...I wonder where the get the pixie's at!"  
  
Someone knocked on her door.  
  
"OH NO! IT'S-THE-PIXIE'S-COMING-TO-TAKE-AWAY-THERE-PIXIE-STIX-BECAUSE-THEY'RE-OUT-OF-PIXIE-DUST-AND AND AND...."  
  
"THEY'LL NEVER TAKE AWAY MUH PRECIOUS PIXIE STIX!" With that,she dove behind her couch,holding onto her pixie stix.  
  
Quistis walked into Selphie's dorm.  
  
"Selphie,you in here?"  
  
"OH NO! IT'S THE QUEEN PIXIE!"  
  
Selphie grabbed an oreo and threw it at Quistis,hitting her in the forehead.  
  
"Ouch! What was that!"  
  
She looked down and saw the oreo.She picked it up and threw it back over the couch.  
  
"OH NO! THEY'RE ATTACKING ME!"   
  
She threw two oreos this time,hitting Quistis in the forehead and nose.  
  
Quistis turned out of Selphie's dorm and noticed Zell walking by.  
  
"Zell,c'mere for a sec!"  
  
Zell walked over to Quistis and peeked inside Selphie's dorm,then looked at Quistis.  
  
"Whatcha need,Quist?"  
  
"Go inside Selphie's dorm..."  
  
He shrugged and walked in.He looked at all the pink-fuzzy stuff.When he looked at the couch,an oreo flew out from behind it and hit him.  
  
"OWWIES! Selphie! Are you back there!?"  
  
He climbed onto the couch and looked behind it.Selphie sat there,counting her oreos left to throw.She looked up and saw Zell.  
  
"IT'S THE PIXIE KING!"  
  
*WHACK*  
  
She began to hit him with the bag of oreos.   
  
"BACK YOU EVIL PIXIE!"  
  
Zell jumped off the couch,and made a run for the door. He looked at Quistis.  
  
"What's wrong with her!?"  
  
"I don't know.I came to ask her if she was going to be in class tomorrow.When I came into her room she started throwing oreos at me!"  
  
"She hit me with the oreo bag....do you want me to go get Dr.Kadowki?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Zell ran off to the infirmiry.He ran inside and saw Dr.Kadowki at her desk.  
  
"DR.KADOWKI! SELPHIE'S GONE CRAZY!"  
  
"You just found that out?"  
  
"You have to come with me!"  
  
"Just a minute..."  
  
She got up from her desk,walked over to a set of drawers and opened one marked "Selphie".  
She reached inside and pulled out a bottle of pills and put them in her pocket.  
  
"Okay,now we can go."  
  
"What are those for?"  
  
"Oh,these knock Selphie out!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~A/N: R+R Please! Chapter two coming soon! ^_^~ 


	2. Selphie's gone crazy

~Oreos and Pixie Stix~  
  
Chapter two  
  
By the time Zell and Dr.Kadowki got to Selphie's dorm,Quistis laid in the door way.She'd been knocked out by a flying oreo bag.Dr.Kadowki ran over to her,and checked her.  
  
"She'll be ok."  
  
Dr.Kadowki walked into Selphie's dorm,as soon as she did she got hit with an oreo.  
  
"Ow! Selphie! Stop throwing those!"  
  
"YOU SHALL NEVER TAKE AWAY MY PIXIE STIX!"  
  
"Pixie-What?"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU NOT KNOW THE NAME OF THEM!"  
  
She threw a whole bag of oreos at Dr.Kadowki,hitting her in the forehead.  
  
"OUCH!! SELPHIE! STOP!"  
  
"NEVER!!!! MWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!"  
  
Selphie grabbed her Pixie Stix and oreos and ran out of her dorm.  
  
"CHASE HER,ZELL!"  
  
Zell began to run after Selphie. She tripped,and fell to the floor.   
  
"Selphie! Are you okay!?"  
  
"Ouchies!"  
  
Zell helped her up.  
  
"Thankies!"  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
Selphie remembered why she was running,and began to hit Zell with an oreo bag again.  
  
"OWWW! STOP!"  
  
Selphie grabbed a pixie stick and opened it,pouring it into Zell's hair.  
  
After that,Selphie's hyperness went away.She looked at Zell and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Umm..dude,what happened to you?"  
  
"Wait,you don't remember what you did?"  
  
"Umm..nopies!"   
  
Selphie looked at the ground.Pixie Stix and Oreos were everywhere.  
  
"Hey! Pixie stix!!!"  
  
She bent down and picked up the pixie stix,opened one and ate it.  
  
"SELPHIE! NOOOOO!"  
  
"AH! THE PIXIE KING!"  
  
*WHACK WHACK WHACK*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The end!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well,what did you peoples think? Good or bad? Review please ^_^ 


	3. Pixies

*Oreos and pixie stix*  
~Chapter Three~  
  
  
  
Selphie was running through the halls,holding onto her pixie stix and oreos. She saw Squall walking towards her,she took an oreo out ready to hit him if he tried anything.  
  
Squall: Hello Selphie,how are you?  
  
Selphie: Eh..I'm um good! Uhm..tee-heh?   
  
Squall: Um,Selphie are you feeling alright today?  
  
Selphie: Yes! I'm fine,um heehee wanna join the pixie-I mean,Garden Committee?  
  
Selphie dropped a pixie stick.Squall bent down to pick it up for her.  
  
Selphie: AH! YOU'RE A PIXIE TOO,AREN'T YOU!?   
  
Squall: Pixie? What are you talking about Selphie?  
  
She started hitting him with the oreo bag.  
  
Squall: Ah! Selphie stop!   
  
He tried to grab the oreo bag,but she bit him.  
  
Selphie: MMMM...taste like chicken!!!  
  
Squall pulled his hand away and ran off in the other direction.  
Selphie shrugged and ate a pixie stick and began to walk the halls.Rinoa saw Selphie and waved to her.  
  
Rinoa: Hi Selphie! Wanna sit down?  
  
Selphie thought to herself.(She's probably the pixie princess and she just wants to take away my pixie stix!)  
  
Selphie: Sorry Rinoa..I er..I have to go meet up with Seifer! Yeah!  
  
Rinoa: Since when are you and Seifer "meeting up"?   
  
Selphie: I..um..*runs off*  
  
Rinoa: Selphie! Wait!   
  
Selphie ran into the secret area of the training center.Eating as many pixie stix as she could.Irvine walked into the secret area.  
  
Irvine: Selphy! How are ya,sweetie?  
  
Selphie: YOU! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM! *Throws oreo at him*  
  
Irvine: *ducks* Hey now,calm down now little lady!  
  
Selphie: NEVER,YOU EVIL PIXIE!  
  
Irvine: Pixie? Selphie,I'm not a pixie!  
  
Selphie: You can't lie! I know you are! *hits him with the oreo bag*  
  
Selphie knocked Irvine out and ran to Headmaster Cid's office.She ran in and looked around his office frantically.  
  
Cid: Selphie,is there a probelm?  
  
Selphie: Yes! The pixie's are trying to take over Balamb Garden!  
  
Cid: Selphie,there's no such thing as pixies!  
  
Selphie: Oh my gosh! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Well folks,tell me what you think.Should I continue or quit this one? If I should continue,gimme some reviews!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

~*Oreos and Pixie Stix*~  
.::.Chapter 4.::.  
  
Selphie had just ran into Cid's office and told him the pixie's were taking over and he was one too.  
  
Cid: Selphie,what are you talking about?  
  
Selphie: *runs around yelling* THE PIXIE'S ARE TAKING OVER!!!!!!!!  
  
Cid: Selphie! Calm down,please.  
  
Selphie: YOU! *Attacks headmaster Cid,hitting him over the head with an oreo bag* DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE EVIL PIXIE!!!  
  
Cid: *Covering his head with his hands* SELPHIE,STOP HITTING ME WITH THE OREO BAG!  
  
Selphie: NO! PIXIE'S WILL NEVER TAKE AWAY BALAMB! I WON'T LET THEM! *Whack Whack Whack*  
  
Cid ran out of his office and Selphie went over to the intercom and started pressing buttons. She picked up the microphone and said "THE PIXIE'S ARE TAKING OVER! RUN AND HIDE! USE OREOS TO KILL THEM!" She then ran over to the Headmaster's desk and began throwing all the papers off it and put all her pixie stix and oreos on it.Xu was in the cafeteria when she heard Selphie's little annoucement.She ran to the Headmaster's office and saw Cid hiding in a corner rocking back and forth.   
  
Cid: She's...Crazy...AH! PIXIE!   
  
Xu: Oh no.The Headmaster's been brainwashed again.  
  
She walked into the office and saw Selphie with a crown of pixie stix on her head.   
  
Xu: Selphie,give me the pixie stix please.  
  
Selphie: GO AWAY PIXIE,OR I WILL BE FORCED TO KILL YOU!   
  
Xu: Selphie,I'm not a pixie.  
  
Selphie: Uh..you're not?  
  
Xu: No...  
  
Selphie: Oh..(She's lying! She is a pixie! Everyone's a pixie but me! OH GOSH! WHAT IF I'M ONE OF THEM TOO!?)  
  
Selphie: What's that behind you?  
  
Xu: Huh?*turns around*  
  
Selphie: MWAHA!*grins and hits Xu in the back of the head*  
  
Xu: Ouch,Selphie!*rubs the back of her head*  
  
Selphie: DIE PIXIE!*Throws another and hits Xu in the face*  
  
Xu ran out crying in defeat and Selphie did a victory dance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Five Days Later  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selphie: *Sleepily* Must...get...more...pixie...stix...and...*snore*  
  
Selphie was out cold.Quietly,Squall and Zell came into the office.  
  
Zell: Dude,is she dead?  
  
Squall: I don't think so,dude.  
  
Zell: Sweet...  
  
Zell: Can I poke her with a stick?  
  
Squall: *Shrugs* Ok dude  
  
Zell: *Takes a stick and starts poking Selphie*  
  
Selphie: mmmm...stop...  
  
Squall: Dude..lemme poke her.  
  
Zell: No! I'm pokin' her.  
  
Squall: *Tries to grab the stick from Zell* DUDE,LEMME HAVE IT!  
  
Zell: *Pokes Squall in the eye*  
  
Squall: DUDE! THAT WAS MY EYE!  
  
Zell: SWEET! If it falls out can I have it!?  
  
Squall: Dude,my eye isn't gonna fall out! *Has his hand covering his eye*  
  
Zell: Sweet...can I have it?  
  
Squall: Dude,is there anyone home in there!? I just said my eye isn't gonna fall out!  
  
Zell: Dude,you should've told me.You got my hopes all up in getting your eye...  
  
Squall: *Grabs the stick* YEAH!  
  
Right then,Selphie woke up...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~A/N: Use the magical blue button!~ 


End file.
